Brad Burrell
Burrell was that rare exception: a man who bore no prejudice against incarnates. Were he an incarnate, he felt, he could give more to his country. Given that mentality, it seems almost inevitable that an injury sustained during one mission saw him awaken. When he was subsequently nominated to lead the Were-Legion, an experimental incarnate unit, he jumped at the opportunity. Having successfully completed a number of difficult missions since then, the experiment has been dubbed a resounding success. Yet no one can tolerate being treated like a lab rat for long. Burrell asserted to his men that the only way they would earn standing as human beings in the eyes of their superiors was to prove their worth as soldiers with results, despite the increasingly unreasonable missions they were given. That is, until they came under the command of Reinhold Kruger. Now, Burrell has been dispatched to America as the EU's fiercest warrior. Move list *'Ranged Attack' (Knock Down in Human Form; Stun in Wolf Form) Fires an arching shot. When transformed, fires a ball of energy that stuns the enemy. *'Special Move 1' (Slow in Human Form; Stun in Wolf Form) Fires multiple arrows at once that spread in a wide arc. When transformed, Fenrir's chains paralyze the enemy and briefly slow their movement speed. *'Special Move 2': (Tag Combo Launch in Human Form; Stun in Wolf Form) Hurls a bomb in any direction that stuns the enemy. Tap this button again to detonate the bombs. When transformed, Fenrir's chains pierce the enemy and can be followed up with ↑or↓ + Melee Attack. Landing any of these attacks will briefly slow the enemy's movement speed. *'Character Ability Power': Transforms between Human and Wolf forms. Hold a direction when transforming into Fenrir to lunge into an attack. *'N + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch in Human Form) Slashes the enemy up to 3 times. Tap ↓ +Melee Attack during the combo to stun the enemy for a Tag Combo, and mash Melee Attack for added damage. When transformed, cleaves the enemy with his claws up to 4 times. Tap ↓ + Melee Attack during the combo to tackle the enemy to the ground. *'←→ + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch in Human Form): Steps to the side before unleashing a two hit combo. Tap ↓ +Melee Attack during the combo to stun the enemy for a Tag Combo, and mash Melee Attack for added damage. When transformed, steps to the side and whips the enemy with his chains. *'↑ + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch): Rushes towards the enemy to attack the enemy twice with a knife. Tap ↓ +Melee Attack during the combo to stun the enemy for a Tag Combo, and mash Melee Attack for added damage. When transformed, rushes through the enemy for a 3 hit attack. *'↓ + Melee Attack': (Slow in Human Form) Creates a shield behind which Brad can take cover and use Ranged Attack or Special Move 2. The shield can only deflect projectiles and uses up the Action Gauge. Tap dash to cancel the shield. Landing Special Move 2 will briefly slow enemy movement speed. When transformed, pounces and tears into the enemy before flinging them away. Mash the button for added damage. *'Tag Combo - Ranged': Finishes a Tag Combo by firing piercing arrows in quick succession. When transformed, fires a ball of energy at the enemy. *'Tag Combo - Melee': Finishes a Tag Combo by flinging the enemy to the ground and following up with a barrage of arrows. When transformed, spins the enemy midair before hurling to the ground. *'Awakening': Action gauge consumption rate decreases for you and your partner. Enemy long-range attacks are more likely to miss. Tag combo damage is increased. Ranged Attack - Fenrir Special Move 1 - Fenrir Special Move 2 - Fenrir Character Ability Power - Fenrir N + Melee Attack - Fenrir ←→ + Melee Attack - Fenrir ↑ + Melee Attack - Fenrir ↓ + Melee Attack - Fenrir Tag Combo Ranged - Fenrir Tag Combo Melee - Fenrir Awakening - Fenrir Media Videos Images Hero-FENRIR.jpg|Fenrir Brad image s.jpg FENRIR image s.jpg Burrell, Brad Burrell, Brad Burrell, Brad